The accidental rejection of an imprint
by Love-to-experience
Summary: After Edward left, Bella started to hang out with Jacob. They started to date, but Jacob shifts after they consummate their relationship. Bella goes to tell Jacob that she is pregnant, when he tells her to leave and never come back, so she does. But as she is leaving Jacob imprints on her. Bella is a vampire hunter in this story. She comes back 3 years later with their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Pov

"Mommy? Are we almost to ze states? " My beautiful four year old daughter asked in her cute Bulgarian accent.

"Yes, sweetheart. Maybe an hour or two left. Why don't you go play with Zayne, Alina, and Kendal in our suite. I promise to come and get you when we only have half an hour left."I told my little angel.

I watched as she ran down the stairs of our private yacht and off to find the other hunter's in training. My angel, Marisol, was a perfect mixture between Jacob and I. She had my chocolate brown hair and her eyes had a hint of black in them just like Jake's. I wish he could see her. But if I am being totally honest, I am not sure I would let him see her. I can't, no, I won't let him break her like he did to me.

After Edward left I was going to leave, because I carried out my mission as a hunter, but then I met Jacob. He made me feel loved, safe, and just happy. One night, we made love and he never called me and he didn't answer my calls when I called him. Two weeks past and I missed him like crazy, but that wasn't the only thing I missed, I also missed my period.I went to tell him, but he told me to leave and never come back. So, I left and never came back, it was probably for the best, I had to rejoin my coven of vampire hunters.

Now, I know what you are all thinking, how could you be a vampire hunter? You dated a vampire. Well, I only dated Edward to see if him and his family were dangerous, and no, they didn't know that I was a vampire hunter.

Being a vampire hunter, isn't something you can just do, you have to be born into it. You can either go into an academy when you are young or you get taught by your family's coven. I went to an academy in Bulgaria, where I met my two best friends Carlie, and Daniel. After we graduated, we started our own coven, and started to hunt vampire's all over the world. During one hunt, Carli broke her leg, in front of a human, so we had to go to a hospital. When we arrived, Carli was in a exam, so Daniel and I went to get some food from the cafeteria. On our way back to Carli's room, we passed by the nursery, and I saw two babies, one boy and one girl. I felt a pull towards them, like they were meant to be in my life. I asked the nurse, about them and their story. The were found in thirty degree weather with only thin clothes and some blankets. Daniel and I shared a look, we knew these kids weren't human. I had a feeling these children were kids of vampire hunter's, that were left behind in a hunt. So, we took the kids with us. Don't worry we legally adopted them.

We would only really know if they were hunter's when they turned around two. That is when hunter's start to develop their powers. When hunter's are born, their powers are starting to form, when they are around two, their power's are released. Hunter's are unbelievably strong, when we are three we can lift a grand piano, with one arm. We are also very flexible. Powers that every vampire hunter gets is the ability to concur fire at will, speed, unbelievable strength, to heal very quickly, and once you reach the age of twenty-one you gain immorality. We can also mask our scents, our heartbeats, and sounds.

"Hey Bella? We just arrived in Seattle." Daniel announced coming up behind me, interrupting my train of thought.

"Kay, gather up Kai, Kaylie, and Marisol take them to our headquarters. I will get Carli and we will do a perimeter check around Seattle. I told him as I went to get my best friend, "Oh, and while your at the headquarters, will you check if any calls came in?"

"Sure thing, Boss." Danny replies as he goes to gather the children

I walk the opposite way, going towards the suites to search for Carli. I walk up to her and Daniel's room and knock on the door.

I heard a soft come in, "Come in."

I opened the door and found Carli putting her hunter tools in her belt. Our hunting belts consists of a sword, a few knives, a bow and arrow that will shrink and un-shrink with the touch of the hunter it belongs to, a gun that destroys anything it shoots, and little tracking buttons we put on vampires when ever we catch them, incase they get away.

"Hey, Carli, do you mind doing a perimeter check with me, around Seattle?" I ask her

"Not at all Bella. Actually I am happy to go on a run, I've felt really lazy. Is Danny coming? "

" He is dropping the kids off at the headquarters then he will meet up with us."

"Um, Bella, I have been studying the Seattle area and it seems they are having a big vampire problem. The damage that the mortals are reporting, it makes me think that there are maybe two dozen. Oh and there are at least ten to fifteen humans being killed every night. The death's are so frequent that it makes me think that the vampires are newborns. They are obviously thirsty, they seem uncontrollable, and they are careless." Carli reported to me as we were getting off the yacht.

" Well, Carli, it looks like arrived just in time. Let's go avenge some humans." I said as we ran off into the woods to kill some newborns.

So, I finally put the story up. I hope you like it! Please review, I want all types of reviews. I need to grow as a writer. Let's try to get 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. Please R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's Pov

It has almost been five years since I have seen the love of my life. I still remember the last time I saw Bella's beautiful face.

~Flashback~

"Jake!"I heard Bella call as she got out of her truck and came towards me.

Bella. I haven't seen her since the night I phased, right when I came back from our date. I still don't know what to say to her. How do you tell the girl your in love with, you never want to see them again, when you do, and you want to break up, when you don't. So, I turned around to destroy the only real thing in my life right now.

"Why haven't you called me?"She asked me, but I just kept my eyes to the ground and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, Are you going to say anything?"She whispered

"You need to leave,Bella." I told her my voice barely above a whisper

I saw her feet take a step back and say, "What?"

"Leave, and never come back."

I heard her take a deep breath and say, "Fine, but this is it. You don't contact me, I won't contact you. No calling or emailing me. A clean break, and no matter what you hear, leave me alone. At least look at me in the eyes when I am telling you goodbye, Jacob Black."

I looked up at her and my whole world melted away. I felt steal cables connect me to her. She was holding me here on earth. She was my world, my everything, my reason for living, for breathing. I was made for her, and she was made for me. I was speechless, just looking at her, waiting for her to say something. I faintly heard her say, "Goodbye, Jacob Black."

Then I heard her get in her truck and drive away. I couldn't stop her, it felt like I was glued to the ground. I literally watched my imprint drive out of my life.

~End of Flashback~

I went to her house the next day to beg for forgiveness , but Charlie told me she took an early admission to a college in a different country. He wouldn't give me all the details. So, for the last five years, the only thing that has changed in my life is I graduated from high school, I started medical school, and became alpha of the pack. My Mother, Sarah Black, was a doctor, before she got pregnant with my twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. I wanted to follow in her foot steps. Plus, I thought it might be good to have a doctor in the pack incase one of us got seriously injured.

Lately, there has been vampire problems, people are disappearing, and people are just getting brutally murdered.

As I get out of my car and walk up to my Father's house, I think back to when I moved out of here, two years ago. My dad said I could stay, but I knew he wanted me to stand on my own two feet. To try and get my life together, well as together as my life could get with Bella out of my life forever.

As I open the door to my childhood home I call out, "Dad, I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"

I hear my father roll into the hallway, "Come Jacob, I have something that will help the pack get rid of the vampires in the area."

I follow Dad into the living room and watch as he goes over to the fire place. He slowly pulls out a brick from the fireplace and reaches inside the hole and pulls out something. I walk closer to see what he pulled out, and see that there are two things. A long curved knife with a big blue jewel at the end of the handle, and a roll of old piece of paper.

My Dad handed me the knife and old paper and said "Here, son, only a phasing true blood alpha can activate them."

"Dad, what are they, and why can only a phasing blood alpha activate them? "

He took the knife and scroll back and set it on the coffee table." Jacob, one hundred years ago, my grandfather phased into his spirit warrior. During a three year time period, two other warriors phased too. One day they cam across a young girl tied to a tree, they were going to go untie her when a vampire came up to her, they were about to phase and attack the vampire, when the girl some how burned off the ropes binding her to the tree, and jumped on the vampire. The vampire combusted into dust. Two men joined her, one spotted the three men watching them and pointed it out to the other two. They came over to the warriors and told them how they go around the world hunting vampires, and in return the warriors told them their secret."

"What happened to the hunters?" I asked

"They stayed for awhile. Then they had to leave, but before they left, they gave us these," He said pointing to the tools, " The knife is for the blood alpha to hold it and summon the hunters, the map is to show you how many are coming and where they are. They gave us these to help us, incase anything like this happens. Jacob, look at me. A good alpha helps his pack and leads him with great command, but a great alpha can admit when he needs help. Right now, Jake, you need help."

I stared a the hunters gifts for a few minutes," Okay, I will call on them for help. Before I do that though, I will inform the rest of the pack."

I got up and took the knife and scroll and left the house. As soon as I got in my car, I put the items in my hands on the passenger seat. Then I texted Quil to gather every pack member, and have them all meet at my house ASAP. Then I started to drive to my house. When I got there, and inside my house I saw everyone there, even the imprints. I soon started to tell everyone what my father told me. It wasn't long until they all started to ask questions.

"How long until they will be here?"

"When will you activated the knife?"

"How do we know if there are even any hunters still alive?"

"Alright everyone, please be quite! I don't know how long until they get here or even if there are any left, but I will only activate the knife if everyone agrees this is the best thing for our tribe." I tell them

One by one everyone raise their hand, agreeing with letting people come and help us. I then take the knife off the table, where I placed it earlier. I closed my eyes and start to think 'Please, we need your help. Please come and help us.' Then I hear gasps from around the room, and open my eyes. What I saw stunned me. The blue jewel on the butt of the knife was glowing.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been really busy! Please review and tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. Until next time, please review!

Love-to-experience


End file.
